


Old Mementos

by RiversAndRoses



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Meta, Multi, Rated T for swearing, Steven Universe (Cartoon) Spoilers, Time Travel, characters watch the show with their past selves, duh - Freeform, sort of???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversAndRoses/pseuds/RiversAndRoses
Summary: Steven and the gems (plus Lars and Connie) watch their past. but, the past version of himself and the gems (and Connie) are here too. Will they be able to keep the secrets under wraps until they are revealed in the show? How much of his trauma will Steven write down for his therapist? Who's V? How will their past selves react to what happens? Find out in this fic!(past gems are from after Full Disclosure, its mentioned in the fic but I'm mentioning it here too.)
Relationships: Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 134
Collections: Waiting for an Update GIGA-XISBASS Edition





	Old Mementos

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly couldnt stop thinking about doing this so here i am. doing it 
> 
> also, new gemglyph is the updated language of the gems (its the same but altered slightly, idk how but it is, so all of the future characters know it, its in italics)
> 
> also!! this gives me the chance to rewatch the show!!

“What are we doing here again, Steven?” Amethyst asks, leaning against him as they walked towards their destination. 

“I got this letter, from some unknown person, who wanted us to come here so we can ‘rewatching our past with a few surprises.’ which… sounds suspicious.” he puts an arm around her shoulder.

“Why am I even here?” Lars asks, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Maybe because you’re important? That’s probably because I’m here.” Connie says, placing a quick kiss on Steven’s cheek.

“You’re dating Steven, of course, you’re important.” 

Connie blushes, “maybe so.” 

“But that doesn’t explain why Peridot, Lapis, and Bismuth are here.” 

“I’m just as important as Steven!” Peridot scoffs.

“The letter does say bring the four main gems, Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth, Lars, and Connie, too.” 

“Maybe because you’re pink like lion?” Pearl suggests, “what do you think Garnet?”

The fusion only hums. Meaning that she doesn’t know the answer.

“Well, whatever it is, I’m just glad to be included.” 

“What if the diamonds sent it?” Lapis suggests.

“I don’t think they know what letters are, Lapis.”

“Not earth ones, anyway,” Steven says waving the piece of paper around. Obviously originating from earth.

Soon enough, the group finally makes it to their destination, what they find is that there are two couches, and two love seats and plenty of pillows and beanbags on the floor. On the wall, there is a movie screen. 

Suddenly, a letter pops into existence and flutters down onto the further couch, in which Steven runs over to grab it. 

“What does it say?” 

The hybrid’s eyes widen, “we’re going to watch the show named after me, which follows my adventures as I learn how to use my powers and shit. Me, Garnet, Amethyst, pearl and Connie from the past will be appearing shortly, so get comfy and try not to spoil too much as the younger version of me had just found out Garnet is a fusion and made up with Connie after ignoring her calls all day.”

Lapis inhales sharply, her eyes widening at the memory. 

“Oh, shit… that was right after…” 

“Malachite.” garnet whispers. 

Bismuth puts her arm around the blue gems shoulder as Peridot puts a hand on her waist. Both wanting to comfort their girlfriend. 

“Well, they sure will be surprised that I’m here. That’s for sure.” Bismuth says, with a grin, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Maybe… I can use this to count up how much trauma I have so I can tell my therapist about all the shit that happened to me properly.” Steven says after a moment, sitting on a beanbag, with Connie sitting between his legs and leans back against him as the gems and Lars arrange themselves in the seating arrangements. 

“You know, as fucked up as that sounds, that’s pretty effective,” Lars says, from the beanbag next to them.

Moments later, a strange portal opens up, startling almost everyone in the room. 

“Okay act cool. They’re going to freak the fuck out.” Garnet says

“Ohohoho! Garnet said fuck!” Amethyst laughs loudly.

“I have said it multiple times, Amethyst.” the fusion teases, adjusting her shades with a grin.

“Maybe lay off the swearing, too? I doubt younger me likes it.” the young diamond says

“I can confirm, told me to stop it whenever I did.”

Then, the gems plus Steven and Connie from the past practically all fall into a pile on the floor.

“Mighty convenient for those pillows to be there too,” Peridot comments offhandedly.

“Wh- whA\- WHAAAAAT!? LAPIS!?” the younger Steven yells. Loudly, in fact. “WAIT ME? WAIT WHAT.” the blue gem gives a small wave

“Steven, what are you talking aboooooouuuuut!?” the past Amethyst yells, pulling out her weapon at the sight of Peridot.

“BISMUTH!?” Pearl also yells, eliciting a surprised noise from Garnet

“Called it.” said gem said, nudging her green girlfriend slightly.

“Is that who you were talking about?” The younger Connie asks her younger counterpart. 

“Okay! I know you’re all confused, but! We’re all from the future! Things are a lot more different from they were back then. As you can tell.” Steven says, temporarily dislocating future Connie as he stands up. She makes a noise in protest.

“Drama queen.” Lars scoffs, and yelps when Connie kicks his leg. “Ow!”

“Wait! Lars! You’re pink!?” Younger Steven yells. 

Connie definitely notices the look her younger self is giving her, her eyes shift between her and steven, almost knowing that they’re a thing now. 

“I sure am,” Lars says with finger guns.

“Like lion?” Younger Connie asks after a moment.

“I would like to know why SHES here.” The younger Amethyst yells, pointing at Peridot who looks offended, “and why she looks like that!”

“Yo dude, chill maybe, she's also a crystal gem, she earned it.” Amethyst says to her past self. 

“Yeah! I called Ye-” she says with a laugh before Steven cuts her off.

“Spoilers, Peridot, it says in the letter to not spoil anything too major, but alluding to it is allowed.” 

Peridot then switches over to new gemglyph and proudly says that she called Yellow Diamond a clod. 

“That… doesn’t sound like gemglyph?” past Pearl mutters.

“Oh, it’s a new version of it.” Steven waves off casually, leaving past Pearl to stew in what he meant, “but anyway! I just got another letter! This time for our past selves.”

“Can I read it?” Connie asks.

“Yeah, sure.” he hands the letter to his girlfriend.

“Gems from the past, I know you are all confused why you’re here and why certain people are here. But that is not important right now. I brought you all here so you can watch your adventures with your future selves. It is important to know that you will remember nothing after the watch through is complete. It will feel like deja vu once you experience these events again. Future gems, as I mentioned before, you are allowed to allude to future events but do not spoil them in their entirety. Speaking in new gemglyph is encouraged if you wish to discuss those important events. There will be no consequences if you accidentally spoil, but it is very much prohibited.” Connie hands the letter back to Steven once she is done reading.

“I have a question.” younger Connie asks, “how old are you guys?” 

“Oh, I’m 18, turning 19 soon.” 

“17,” Connie smiles.

“Are… you dating?”

“Yep,” Lars says for them, “kinda disgusting if you ask me,” 

“ _Shut the fuck up Lars._ ” Connie says in new gemglyph, sounding annoyed.

“ _I’m just telling the truth! You two are worse than Ruby and Sapphire sometimes!_ ” Lars responds, motioning to the permafusion who lets out a snort

“I’m offended, but that’s fair.” She says in English, leaving the past versions confused.

“That’s enough, you two,” Pearl laughs at their antics, “let’s finish figuring everything out first before we do anything.”

“Pearl’s right we will have to call you guys something other than your names because it will get really confusing here soon.” Steven says, turning to the future gems, “unless you guys want to go by something else.”

“Sure, why not?” his amethyst says

“Anything is fine with me.” Connie responds “we can use our nicknames, Strawberry, and Biscuit,” which makes Lars groan

_“You're just jealous that you’re single,”_ Garnet says, which makes amethyst absolutely lose it and Lars sinks further into his beanbag as the others laugh too. 

“What is this? bullying Lars day?” he mumbles in English again.

“Can we continue with whatever we’re doing?” Past Pearl asks impatiently.

“I can be cyan? Like the color of my jacket.” 

“Or your eyes,” lapis points out, the first thing she's said since the past gems arrived.

“That’s true!” Peridot grins, then stand up on the couch, “now we need names for Garnet and Amethyst! Do you have any ideas, Bis?” She asks her girlfriend

“Wait- wait.” Pearl interrupts, finally getting her composure together enough to finally ask a question. “How are you here? We thought we lost you at the battle of the ziggurat!” Tears forming in the corners of her eyes, she glances at Garnet who nods in agreement.

Bismuth hums, “well, it’s a whole complicated issue that I can’t say because well, spoilers, you’ll have to see and find out.”

“A lot of things you ask us will be spoilers,” Lapis says, adjusting her position so her head is on Bismuths lap, allowing Peridot to place a quick kiss onto her forehead, eliciting a small laugh out of the blue gem, “but for names, I think Amethyst should be Lavender.”

“Oh, I like that actually.” Lavender grins widely.

“Oh!” Steven yells, “I have an idea for Garnet!” 

“What is it?” Biscuit asks

“How about Shades? Cause she’s cool!” 

“Nice.” Garnet, now dubbed Shades grins with a thumbs up. “Thank you steven.”

Steven chuckles with a blush at the compliment.

“Are we ready now?” Biscuit asks, smiling at how happy Steven is.

“Weren't you going to count up how much trauma you have?” Lars reminds him.

“Oh- yeah, Pe- Cyan? Do you have any pens and paper?” He asks.

She nods and gives him a small pack of pens and a notebook from out of her gem. “You can keep those.”

“Yeah.” He’ll need the notebook to show his therapist.

After that comment, the past gems gave biscuit looks of concern and then back down at their Steven at their sides. It goes between the three of them they need to look out for the boy more than they already have.

Is it... their fault? Is it their fault that biscuit is seeing a therapist for all the trauma he has gained? 

Just as biscuit is about to sit back down, a box materializes in the air. He lets out a groan and goes to grab it, there is another letter that came with it. 

“Inside this box are all the episodes of the show, the movie and what is of the epilogue series. Start with the first disc, aka the first season, and then move forward. This will be recent events for the past gems and those of you from the future, years ago. Remember, no spoilers. Keep it fair.” but this time, it has a signature. “Someone named V signed it,” he adds, a bit confused.

“Who’s V?” Connie asks

“Not sure. I’ll have to ask-” Biscuit interrupts himself, realizing that he was talking to the Connie from the past. “My friend. Um. _Shit_.” he switches over to new gemglyph, “ _I'll have to ask The Diamonds if they know anyone with the name of V_.” 

He pulls out his phone, a custom build by Peridot so he has his diamond communicator with him at all times in case of emergency but… it’s not working.

The letter gains a new paragraph, almost startling him, “I forgot to mention. Your phones and communication devices do not work here. This is to prevent interruptions.” it's once again signed by V.

“I think we’ve spent enough waiting around,” Peridot says impatiently, “just put the disc in already!”

“Okay! Okay! I’m doing it.” he says, putting it in and ruffles the green gems hair, which she gives him a very unhappy look before he sits back down. Allowing Strawberry to lean back against his chest once he gets settled. 

The screen turns on. 

It goes black 

“We..”

The show begins.


End file.
